


Tony...

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, F/M, How the FUCK am i gonna make it through the movie?, Letters, My heart can't even take the fucking trailer, Pepperidge Farm remembers, Remember is said a lot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 3 letters.</p><p>One to your husband, Tony Stark.</p><p>One to your friend, Steve Rogers.</p><p>One to your son, Peter James Stark.</p><p>But the rest of the world knows him as Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

_Tony…_

_I love you. You've made me so incredibly happy, even with all the stupid things you've done. You've nearly given me a heart attack just about every week since you became Iron Man, but it's okay. I knew things couldn't stay the same after the Ten Rings. You'll never know how happy I am that they didn't._

_I think the best part of our marriage came after Vanko died and you slowed down with the suits. Of course, then The Avengers happened and I found myself caring for five extra people, Tony Stark, and Peter. All people old enough to take care of themselves, but none who could do it without breaking themselves, mentally._

_I've always noticed this tension between you and Steve. I understand what it is. It's jealousy, baby. And not for what your mind just went and promptly objected to. You're jealous because he knew your father better than you. You're jealous because he will forever be the greatest creation your father made._

_I don't think he is._

_Steve has a lot of issues that aren't talked about in the news. Of course, it's understandable. Report an awesome move by Captain America, or report on the PTSD and depression he has?_

_Report how Tony Stark has massive parties in the name of charity, or report the long hours he spends in the lab tinkering because he's afraid to go to sleep?_

_Tony, I get it. Steve's friend… Did a horrible thing to you. Did it to your parents, more specifically. You have every right to be mad. But unfortunately, in this case, you don't have much more control over what happens._

_Remember when Peter was little, and we moved from that small house we had? Y'know, the one I wanted him to grow up in? Remember how upset he was, and how he went to you, because even at that age he knew who you were to the world and knew you could get him anything he wanted? I remember. But when you went to talk to the construction workers that were tearing that little home apart, they informed you they had no choice, and that the house was coming down because of something underneath it. It's… been so long, I actually can't remember what it was._

_But you held Peter in your arms and explained what had happened when we got home in Malibu that night. He pouted, cried and screamed, asking you why you didn't get them to stop, why you let them tear down his favorite place. You felt horrible about it. But you couldn't do anything about it. Peter was rightly upset, yes, but because he refused to see the other side of it, he's still a bit upset about that, even at sixteen years old._

_He's grown so much._

_Tony… You're scaring me. I mean, working with General Ross for this?! Honey, he tried to kill Bruce, your friend and beloved science bro! But you're doing this no matter what, even though nothing good will come out of this._

_You know what Peter's been up to lately. You know he'll be out there, no matter what. You and Peter… Only people in the world that can manipulate me. You know this. You know your son. You know me. And I know you._

_I'm scared. I don't want any of you to get hurt. Clint has a family, just like you do. If it wasn't for Pietro, he wouldn't have come home after Ultron. And now… His sister is after you. She still hates you. And that scares me the most. I've seen what she can do and it ain't pretty._

_I don't want you and Peter to fight. You know he won't go for this vigilante recruit! That puts you two on opposing teams, and that's not how it should be! If this escalates, and knowing how fucked up this entire bunch is, you know it will, I don't know what I'll do. Do I fight for you? Do I fight for Peter?_

_Do I fight?_

_You're the best husband I could've asked for. I've loved you and been with you all these years. Been through every phase in the book with you, and then some because they don't include Tony Stark in the phase book. I love you, baby. I carried your only son for nine months. The son that you'll end up fighting if this continues._

_So please don't do this. You know my heart can't take it. If there's one thing I can't stand to lose, it's my family. You boys are my world._

_Think on it. For me?_

_-(Name)_


	2. Steve...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to Steve.

_Steve…_

_Don't do this. Don't hurt my husband. Don't let him hurt you. Don't let Bucky hurt him. Don't let him hurt Bucky._

_You're my friend. Were, my friend I suppose. Do you still think of me as one? Or am I a traitor of some sort because of my marriage?_

_I love you, Steve. Really. You've been a dear friend for years, even when you and Tony weren't getting along at all. Hell, I remember vouching for you when the Avengers Initiative began. You two couldn't stand each other, and Tony was so ready to bail._

_Can you believe how far he's come?_

_This was a man that didn't care about anyone but himself not even a full twenty years ago. And now he cares about everyone, and wants everyone to be safe. You don't see eye to eye with him, but you are so incredibly biased that I don't blame you. I've obviously got a bias, myself._

_We need accountability. I think you recognize that. Not everyone with superpowers is going to be part of the Avengers, and they aren't always going to use their powers for good. Imagine if some whiny brat with family issues threw a fit and caused something catastrophic to happen. Sound familiar?_

_I know you care about Bucky and you have the right to protect him. He wasn't him these past 70-something years. I understand. And I think Tony does too. But a lot of things happened, and for some reason, it doesn't sit too well with me just how hard you're fighting for him. How hard you're fighting against Tony. Is this my connection to Tony, or am I missing something?_

_This is not going to end well at this rate. You are both stubborn, headstrong men that believe too hard in your beliefs for your own good. And I admire that about the both of you. If we were normal people, I'd let this tiff of yours run its course._

_But we're part of The Avengers. We aren't normal people. I can't just let this happen without trying to stop it. You know me well enough to know that. I couldn't stand seeing you, or anyone else in our misfit gang hurt._

_Remember after Thor took Loki back to Asgard, and you were left to yourself? I found you behind Tony's back. I introduced you to my thirteen year old son. I got you an apartment and I became your friend when you had none. And then when our new Tower was built, I convinced my husband to allow you to stay there with us. And slowly but surely, you two got along more and respected one another. Always a bit of tension, but you two managed it very well and became friends. I know it may not seem like Tony cares about you, but snark is his affection. Trust me on at least that, Steve._

_We've spent countless holidays and birthdays with you. You're more than just a friend to us. You're family. Yes, you and Tony have always gotten into senseless arguments, but I don't really care about those. I've been married to him twenty years; do you think we've managed a healthy marriage (one that includes a son very much like his father) without fights? That's what keeps a relationship healthy and stable, to me._

_Steve…_

_Peter has been up to something, and he thinks Tony and I are oblivious to it. We were for a good while, actually. Until I found his costume underneath his bed while he was at school, anyway._

_My son is Spider-Man, the masked vigilante everyone has been fawning over. I'm so afraid he's going to get hurt. He's just taking after the men and women he spends so much of his time with, but…_

_There were tears on that suit. One day, blood is going to accompany those tears. I don't want that day to come, especially not with this… Whatever this is, that's going on between you and Tony._

_We can all work this out without violence. With just words. That's what we need, Steve. We need this, and you know it. Please, stop fighting. I've begged Tony, and now I'm begging you. My son is in danger. My husband is in danger. You, my closest friend, are in danger. Bucky is in danger, and so am I._

_Someone will die if this happens. And I'll be torn to pieces if I lose any of you. You all mean so much to me, Steve._

_You really do mean a lot to me. You are such an amazing person, and you've been so helpful with Peter, Tony, and even myself. I love you, Steve. You're like my older brother!_

_Which is why I want all of this to end. I want you and Tony to have a long talk, with supervision if necessary, and work out these kinks. Get rid of this tension. Understand his side. Get him to understand yours. Please, Steve. I'm sounding like a broken record here._

_If you two won't do it for yourselves, each other, or even me, then do it for Peter. Peter, who has loved you both and idolized the both of you. Peter, who is taking after you two. Peter, who will side with you if this goes any farther._

_Peter, who is my only child._

_Think of the consequences, Steve. If Peter gets hurt or, heaven forbid, dies…_

_I will kill all of you._

_And you know I can do it._

_Don't make me do it._

_Are you willing to compromise the safety of my son?_

_Or is Bucky still more important?_

_-(Name)_


	3. Peter...

_Peter…_

_I remember when you were just a baby. So precious, and such a good little baby for Mommy. Your father, not so much, but he still loved you all the same. He still does. So, so much, baby. Your father has had a hell of a journey with you, but he wouldn't change a thing. Even when you had serious separation anxiety and gave him trouble every day when I would leave for work. Even when you'd ditch him when I came back home. Not even when you'd throw up on him, and believe me honey, he hated it every time. But he would not change a single thing if he had to go back and do it all again, not even his screw ups, because that's what has made him the father that he is._

_You and Daddy (I heard you call him that last week, don't roll your eyes) have been arguing a bit more than usual lately. That really upsets me, baby. I understand you don't always see eye to eye, but you've been just nasty lately. And Peter James Stark, you better not put down this damn letter. I'm spending time on this for a reason, and I promise it's not a lecture on agreeing with your father, because it's not. However, I'll know if you read this, and if you don't, I'm going to come up into your room and lecture you about whatever I can think of. Don't think I won't, mister._

_You've been so disrespectful, so mean, and so infuriating lately. Daddy and I haven't brought you up to behave this way. We want you to be headstrong and strong-willed, but not in the way you've been doing it. I'm just gonna put it out there, Pete. You've become a real asshole. And the thing is, I'm not sure why. Daddy can get like that, I know. Mommy can too. And yes, you're a teenager. You're moody and an irrational a pain in the ass and you're supposed to be stubborn and all that other stuff. You're just being a real prick about it._

_Doesn't make us love you any less. Daddy talks about you all the time; he's so proud of you. You're doing so well in school, you've got yourself a beautiful girlfriend, and even a few good friends. He never got to have that when he was growing up, and he's ecstatic that you're experiencing all of this. You're basically that normal teenager they show in the movies._

_But you're not a normal teenager._

_You managed to hide your secret for a good while, so I'll give you that. You'll make an excellent businessman just like your father. But, a mother knows when her son is keeping secrets from her, and you won't hide them for much longer when I'm onto you. Same goes with Daddy. You're not that slick, boy. I knew something went wrong after that field trip to the museum. You got very sick that night, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Daddy said that you'd sleep it off, and if not, we'd go first thing that morning. He was right, obviously. But at what extent? You come downstairs the next morning without your glasses on, and that's usually a sign that you're sick and I shouldn't send you to school. Imagine my surprise when I see my baby boy, who was sick as a dog the night before, reaching up for his favorite cereal and making fun of his father's reliance on coffee as usual._

_All of a sudden you didn't need your glasses anymore. You out of nowhere had fucking twenty-twenty vision! Did you think we were dumb and wouldn't notice?  Well, we noticed. Had J keep tabs on you, though I assume you made some sort of deal with him because he didn't say jack shit. Said you were fine, said you were completely the same as before the field trip! But J.A.R.V.I.S. could only lie so much for you. I noticed you woke up late more often not even two weeks after the field trip. School work was getting sloppy, you were breaking curfew... And me, being mom, thought you were on drugs or something. Searched your room one night when you said you were out with Mary Jane and the rest of the crew, but I couldn't find anything even with J's help. Daddy told me to stop worrying and let you live a little. So I let it go and extended curfew to half past eleven instead of ten o'clock. You deserved it._

_Then one night you came in at one o'clock with a black eye and a ton of scratches. You're lucky I was asleep by then, otherwise I'd have kicked your ass, and by that you know I mean mother hen'd you for a week. You made sure to leave in a hurry that morning, and since Daddy wasn't up yet, I searched your room again. And guess what I found?_

_A fucking torn-up suit._

_I'd seen this suit on the news before. Mocked him a bit with Daddy, figured he was some teen. Wondered who he was, why he was a vigilante when he's clearly got the power to be an Avenger, all sorts of stuff. Never expected to see him in person. Never expected to find the suit in my house._

_I never expected my only child was Spider-Man._

_I should've known. You've been surrounded by superheroes for most of your life. Sure, Daddy wasn't always Iron Man and Mommy used the elements for stupid things rather than using them to fight crime. But after Daddy became Iron Man, after The Avengers Initiative, after the team became part of your life, it makes perfect sense that you'd become one of us. Whenever that thought did cross my mind (and it hardly ever did because I don't want my only baby in danger) I'd always figure it'd be my man-made means, like Daddy. I called Gwen over later that night when you were "at the library" and I asked her about the field trip. She cracked in about five minutes and told me everything. You were bit by a radioactive spider and didn't tell anyone?! I was unbelievably angry that night. I was also scared as hell._

_I didn't know what to do. But Daddy? Daddy seemed to know exactly what to do. He told me to keep quiet about it. We'd watch over you very carefully, J.A.R.V.I.S. would monitor your health, and every night you went out, we followed. I assume you've got some sort of... I dunno, Spidey Sense? Something of that nature, because your reflexes and your sixth sense in general were heightened by like one-hundred percent. We watched as you fought these robbers or gang members, always at the ready to intervene in case something happened. And I'm proud yet terrified to say that we never felt the need to jump in. Born to be a superhero, baby boy._

_I've noticed how you spend more time with Steve, lately. Daddy has too. You know, you stopped going down in the lab to help him when this Spider-Man thing started. That was his first clue that something was up with you. If you want to hide something, Pete, you gotta do a better job than that. And it's clear to me that you support Steve's side of things over Daddy's, which is fine. Sort of. It's great because you're independent, definitely, but it's also not at the same time because you shouldn't have chosen a side in the first place. This is not your fight. This is your family. Do you really want to fight your father? And I mean fight, not have a verbal battle of wit with him. I don't think you could do it, and I know for a fact your father couldn't. He'd never lay a hand on you with the intent to harm you. He never has and never will._

_Daddy loves you, Petey. He's gotten locked in a freezer with you before, forgot to feed you lunch while I was at work and fed you donuts simply because it was National Donut Day. Taken you home from school in the flashiest ways possible, and even kept you out of school to go do something that the both of you know I wouldn't approve of. He's taken care of you when the both of you were sick, just like a father should, and has been supportive and understanding in just about everything you've ever done. How often has he been a real asshole, and I don't mean when he's in a bad mood. The answer is never. People always thought Tony Stark would be a horrible father, Tony Stark himself included. But you, the only child of Tony Stark, know the truth. You couldn't ask for a better father._

_I love you, Peter. And unfortunately, Mommy can't shield you from everything for your entire life. There's a lot of tension all around, from the government on Daddy, to Daddy on Steve, everywhere. This is an adult matter that I'm horrified to say you have a part in. So if you're going to fight, then fight. Just be sure you know who you're fighting for and why._

_But above all, make it very clear to yourself that this is what you want. That you want to fight your father. That you want to drive that stake between Daddy and Steve even farther. That you're willing to put your parents on the line for something you don't have all the facts on. Make things crystal clear to yourself, Peter. You can be a normal teenager who just happens to have the powers of a spider. You can have a girlfriend, friends, and not worry about dying and leaving everyone behind on a vigilante-mission gone awry. I'll make it happen, I promise._

_I love you. You're my only child, and my entire world. Nothing will change that, ever. No matter how many times I lecture you, ground you, or even yell at you, I will always love you. I care about you very much, Pete, and you better know that. You're Mommy's little boy and I couldn't be any prouder of you than I am._

_And not to sound like a typical mom, but..._

_Make good choices._

_-Mom_

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, yeah. Heart is broken, all things good...
> 
> That fucking trailer broke me. Especially the end of it.


End file.
